


High off of this love tonight

by everythingisconnected



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Dean, Dean in Panties, Dirty Talk, Dom Castiel, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Handcuffs, Holding Hands, M/M, Neck Kissing, Riding, Rough Sex, Sleepy Cuddles, Spanking, Sub Dean, Switching, Top Castiel, Wing cuddles, basically kinky af then cute afterwards, cas in a zorro mask, dean is a bossy bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 12:10:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6657211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everythingisconnected/pseuds/everythingisconnected
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Despite never, ever wanting to admit it to anyone, there was nothing Dean loved more than having Cas dominate him. Just knowing how much stronger than him his angel was, that he could easily overpower him and pin him down turned Dean on way too much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	High off of this love tonight

**Author's Note:**

> this is the complete opposite of my last fic which was cute and emotional, basically full of most of my fav kinks 
> 
> set a while after my last fic, probably sometime in s12 (after the ideal scenario where they get together at the end of s11) bc who cares about canon when u can write it ur own way
> 
> no plot just pure smut
> 
> enjoy, feedback/constructive crit welcome!! every nice comment/kudos makes me rly happy and motivated to write more :D

Despite never, ever wanting to admit it to anyone, there was nothing Dean loved more than having Cas dominate him. Just knowing how much stronger than him his angel was, that he could easily overpower him and pin him down turned Dean on way too much. When he'd slept with girls, sure he'd loved being the sub with them, but none of them were ever quite as strong as he was, and he'd had to play weaker for them to shove him about. This wasn't the case with Cas at all. Using his superior angel strength, Dean was putty in his hands.

After they'd gotten together, Dean's sex life had become so much more exciting. Of course he'd had to educate Cas on exactly what everything meant, or how to do certain things. The angel had been clueless on most of it, after all he'd only had sex once a few years ago that was pretty vanilla with a woman/reaper who'd tried to kill him afterwards, making it not the best first experience. Luckily for Dean, Cas was a fast learner and was quickly learning all his weak spots and how to really get the hunter going.

Tonight, they'd decided to get kinkier than usual. Dean was lying pliant on his bed, hands cuffed together above his head, and a pair of lacy black panties covering his cock. Cas was straddling his lap, donning a black zorro mask which Dean had requested he wore, and still wearing boxers just to be a tease. Dean didn't know why, but somehow wearing the mask made Cas look so much more dominant and in control. 

"C'mon Cas," Dean whined, sighing impatiently as his angel fiddled with the bottle of lube above him. "Haven't got all day here."

Frowning, Cas immediately shoved his hand over Dean's mouth, causing his head to fly back against the pillows with an 'umph'. The angel leaned down so his lips were right up against Dean's ear.

"Don't tell me what to do," Cas whispered in that gravelly voice of his, knowing how much it turned Dean on when he acted all dominant. He noticed Dean's eyes slip shut and how he was panting against his hand, and responded by planting his lips on the hunter's neck and trailing small kisses across it. Dean huffed in approval, tilting his head to allow Cas better access. The angel sucked on Dean's collarbone, kisses gradually getting more intense and making his cock throb in his pants at the small, blissed out sounds Dean was making. Just knowing what he was doing to Dean was causing him to feel so good he made those hot little noises, was making Cas' body react with high arousal.

Dean couldn't say anything, couldn't call out for Cas to hurry up and fuck him already as his mouth was still covered by his hand. The angel was biting and leaving deep red marks all over his neck that Sam would surely notice in the morning. He almost felt sorry for his brother, but realised that he was probably reluctantly used to it by now. Him and Cas had hardly stopped fucking since they'd got together and the bunker walls were thinner than they'd thought. Sam had ended up having to buy noise-cancelling headphones for whenever his brother and best friend started going at it in the room down the hall.

When he was satisfied with the number of marks he'd left on Dean's neck, Cas removed his hand from Dean's mouth and began moving his kisses down his chest. Dean was biting his lip in anticipation, huffing out a breath when he felt strong hands grip his thighs and force them apart. It seemed while Cas had been kissing his neck, he'd managed to slick up a few of his fingers with lube at the same time.

"Cas..." Dean moaned, as he felt a pair of lips wrap around the head of his cock through the panties. He knew Cas was teasing him, but he couldn't deny that he fucking loved every second of it, and the friction of the material under Cas' touch was delicious. Another hand cupped his balls and rolled them around a little. Cas was thoroughly enjoying the sweet moans his actions were causing Dean to make.

Dean yanked at the cuffs, desperate to wind his fingers through Cas' hair and tug at it. Cas seemed to get the message that Dean was becoming impatient, and began to slide the panties down his legs, tossing them to the side and pressing lube-covered fingers to Dean's hole.

The hunter exhaled sharply, teeth digging into his lip so hard it was close to drawing blood. He couldn't help but let out a long keen when Cas rubbed his fingers over his hole, being the tease he was. 

"Dean, what do you want?" Cas said gruffly, finally slipping a finger inside and beginning to pump it fast. "What do you want me to do to you?"

Dean was concentrating too much on the feeling of Cas' finger in him that he barely noticed the angel speak. The thing about Cas was that outside the bedroom he was so innocent and pure, but when they were fucking he sure had the dirtiest mouth on him.

"Fuck me Cas," Dean ground out between moans. "Please."

Cas smirked, adding two more fingers in and knowing Dean would be able to take it. They'd done this so many times it was hardly painful anymore. The addition almost knocked the air from Dean's lungs and he cried out, toes curling into the sheets and arching into Cas' touch as the angel pounded his prostate over and over.

Suddenly, lips were attached to his inner thigh as fingers twisted and scissored inside him. Dean's head tossed to the side, whining loudly as Cas sucked and nibbled at one of his most sensitive places. He felt the bruises forming under Cas' tongue and teeth and arched encouragingly towards the angel's mouth. Although after another moment, the feeling of fingers inside him wasn't enough anymore.

"Argh- Cas! C'mon, hurry up!" the hunter was such a bossy bottom, which was just another excuse for Cas to tell him off.

The angel's fingers stilled inside him, and he saw Cas' eyes squint from behind the mask. "If you don't shut that mouth of yours Dean, I'll have no choice but to punish you."

Dean grinned slyly and chuckled to himself, because the concept of punishment wasn't at all unappealing. "Go ahead, I bet your punishment won't even get a single noise outta me."

That really seemed to rile Cas up, and he slid his fingers out, digging them into Dean's thighs instead. "You really don't want to try me."

Dean threw his head back as he heard Cas rid of his boxers and cover his cock with lube, lifting up one of Dean's legs and pushing himself in all at once. Within a second the angel was balls deep and Dean's jaw was slack, his neglected cock pulsing at the feeling of Cas stretching him out so far. He really had been lucky with the size of Cas' dick, it was thick and long enough to make him feel full and push right against his prostate.

"You like that?" Cas was back down near his ear, chests pressed together as he slowly began to grind his hips against Dean's ass. "You hardly deserve this, after the way you've behaved. Maybe I should stop, and let you get yourself off."

"No Cas, please," Dean was panting, wrapping his legs around his angel's waist and practically begging him to move. "I'll be good."

"You better be." Suddenly Cas was right in front of him, and damn that mask was turning Dean on even more as Cas leaned down and connected their lips. He started a hard and fast rhythm, forcing his hips forward as far as he could so the only sounds in the room was the harsh slap of skin and Dean's loud moans, muffled by Cas' mouth. Cas was panting, their kiss becoming messy until they broke apart for air, breathing heavily into each other's mouths. The bed was creaking loudly and banging against the wall.

Dean squeezed his eyes shut, because Cas kept ramming into his prostate and it was getting too much already. That feeling was building inside him, and he wasn't sure how much longer he'd last. The scratch of Cas' stubble brushed his neck as the angel buried his head there. Dean was desperate to touch, needed to get his hands on Cas and dig them into his back, or anywhere accessible on his body because the feeling was becoming more and more intense. His moans were loud and needy, Cas would thrust harshly a few times and he'd just pant heavily, but a few thrusts later it'd all build up and he'd let out the loudest fucking moan that'd put the pornstars he used to watch to shame.

"Cas!" Dean yelled out, and felt his angel dig his fingers into the flesh of his ass and slow down his thrusts. "Fuck man, don't stop."

Cas kissed at the sweat on his collarbone, lifting up one of Dean's legs from where it'd slipped down and roughly slapping his ass. Dean huffed loudly, precum dribbling down his hard dick from how turned on he was right now. 

"More," Dean grumbled, hardly being able to get anymore words out between pants as Cas continued to thrust into him, more slaps and hits coming down, increasing dramatically in frequency. Dean was sure his ass would be bright red after this but found himself not caring at all, especially when he felt Cas drag his nails up his thigh and suck another hickey into his neck.

All the sensations at once were too overwhelming, and Dean had to try and hold himself back from coming already. Cas' fingers had moved to dig into his ass again and spread him wider as his thrusts turned into a slow grinding of his hips. 

"So tight, Dean," his angel murmured hoarsely into his ear. "So good for me. Can't wait to ride you."

Dean's eyes widened, he definitely wasn't expecting that but Cas was full of surprises. A few seconds later and he felt Cas pull out, leaving him empty. He longed for the feeling of Cas' cock back inside him but wasn't disappointed when Cas straddled him and began rubbing the cleft of his ass over Dean's wet cock.

"Cas, _fuck_ ," Dean spat out, rolling his hips upwards and trying to slip inside him. His hands tugged at the cuffs again, longing to latch onto Cas' hips. Cas seemed to notice and finally undid them, letting Dean's hands go straight to his thighs and dig his fingers in. He was breathing heavily, impatient for Cas to get on with it already. Soon enough, his angel positioned the tip of his cock at his hole and sunk all the way down immediately.

Cas felt as if he'd already prepped himself, probably earlier. He was still deliciously tight around Dean's cock and the hunter almost came right there. His cock had been neglected most of the time and having his angel's tight ass clenching around it was too much. Instantly Dean began thrusting upwards, meeting halfway with Cas' eager thrusts and bouncing as he leaned forward to grip Dean's shoulders. 

Both of them were moaning loudly, one of Dean's hands leaving Cas' thigh to intertwine with the angel's and falling back to the bed. Cas was really getting the hang of riding dick, he was enthusiastically grinding himself back and forth and forcing himself down on Dean's hard cock. Dean felt himself getting close, the slick heat of Cas around him making his dick throb.

" _Dean_ ," Cas dropped back down flat against Dean's chest, sobbing out moans when his hunter's cock shoved roughly against his prostate. Having Cas moaning and whimpering like that in his ear with that deep voice was enough to send Dean over the edge and he came with a shout, back arching up off the bed, fingers burying themselves Cas' hair and tugging hard as he spilled cum deep inside the angel. 

Having Dean fill him up and pull his hair in that way that drove him crazy caused Cas to feel it building faster, and continued to thrust down frantically, until it was too much. He squeezed Dean's hand and moaned into his shoulder, cum covering both their chests, the hunter wrapping a loose arm around him as he came down from his high. Both lay there for a moment, panting heavily, too spent to move. Eventually Cas lifted himself off of Dean's dick, mojoing them both clean and removing the mask. He still didn't move from his position on top of Dean.

"Cas?"

"Yes?"

"Uh... are your wings meant to be visible right now?"

Immediately Cas sat up in shock, only just registering the fact his wings had managed to manifest themselves. They were huge, long and black and spread wide across the length of Dean's bedroom. The angel blushed furiously, quickly folding them up to his back but being unable to get rid of them.

"I don't understand," Cas said, not noticing how Dean was eyeing them with fascination. "This hasn't happened before. It usually takes too much energy to manifest them on this plane..."

"Was I _that_ good?" Dean smirked. "Way to boost a man's ego."

" _Dean_ ," Cas frowned, eyebrows creasing together. "This is embarrassing. No one's ever seen them like this before."

"You don't trust me?"

"Of course," Cas said without hesitation. "I was just surprised that they chose this moment to appear."

"Can... can I touch them?" Dean questioned cautiously, admiring the soft fluffy feathers that stood before him. Cas' wings looked so beautiful, and all he wanted to do was run his fingers through the layers of feathers.

For a moment Cas considered this, nervously glancing away and biting his lip. "Yes. I trust you Dean."

His angel climbed off his lap, and into bed beside him, lifting the sheet over both their waists. One wing rest beneath him, long enough to reach underneath Dean and almost knock over something at the other end of his room. The other lay over the top of them both, almost like a protective cocoon. Dean shuffled closer, fingers running through the feathers in front of him. His prediction was right, they felt like silk and were probably the softest thing he'd felt in years.

"Cas... they're beautiful," Dean tangled their legs together underneath the sheets, moving closer to Cas so their faces were mere inches apart. 

Cas just smiled, taking Dean's hand and tangling their fingers together. There was a moment of silence where they both just lay there, Dean feeling safe and at home under the blanket of his angel's wings.

The hunter sighed contently, pressing a kiss to Cas' forehead. He felt amazing right now, perfectly comfortable half resting on a wing and on his memory foam mattress. His head also lay on the top part of Cas' wing, buried in the soft feathers. The post-orgasmic haze was sending him quickly into sleep.

He thought he heard Cas say, "Love you." It might've been his imagination but he said it back anyway. Barely any time passed before they drifted off together, exhausted but satisfied.


End file.
